


I (can't) hate everything about you.

by mitsukii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M, i'll probably add more tags soon hnngg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukii/pseuds/mitsukii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ au; komahina ] He hated Nagito Komaeda. He hated him so much, all for the irony of not actually being able to hate him. God fucking damnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (can't) hate everything about you.

He'd take notice of those little ringlets of hair that had formed around the nape of the swan-haired boy's neck (by the amount of styling that it must take the boy to create such a piece, Hinata assumed that was only natural), and how they'd sway from one side to the other disobediently whenever he attempted to fix his hair.

  
He'd take notice of how he stared at the whiteboard when the teacher was giving a lecture, ears pricked ever-so-slightly in his pique of curiosity. Every so often his eyelashes would flutter and his eyelids would begin to droop— but then he'd smack himself in the face, mumbling under his breath how "Such a lowly person like me doesn't deserve to rest his eyes!" or "I shouldn't let myself sleep when such a talented person is before me, full of hope and inspirational words!". It would draw attention from the entire class, yet the teacher would pretend not to notice (and it wasn't like the white-haired boy seemed to care much about the snickers and scowls that would be surely sent his way).  
  
All in all, Hinata had stumbled upon one conclusion thus far.  
  
 _Nagito Komaeda is fucking insane._  
  
Okay, so maybe he'd exaggerated a little (or a  _lot_ ), but there was just  _something_ about the other that Hinata couldn't quite pinpoint; something that  _really_  bothered him. He supposed it might have something to do with how Komaeda acted, or maybe the way he talked— after all, preaching hope upon his classmates and constantly talking shit about himself isn't something one would consider "normal". However, it didn't feel like it was even all of  _that,_ which made Hinata even more so confused and helpless. In fact, if he tried to point out Komaeda's personality and constant behavior as the "something", it just felt as if he was using it as an excuse— a reason to hate Komaeda, when Hinata himself couldn't find any particular reason to hate him.  
  
...Oh.  _Oh._ Maybe that was why he thought he was insane, and maybe that was why he "hated" him— because he couldn't find  _any_ damn thing to hate about him. I mean, even at this very moment as these thoughts processed through Hinata's mind, he was sitting directly to the left of Komaeda's desk in the middle of some first-rate classroom, absentmindedly staring at him and trying to pick out any possible flaw besides the obvious (since— for some reason unbeknownst to even Hinata himself— the obvious reasons to hate Komaeda just weren't enough).  
  
Realising that he must look either like: a) a creep, b) a stalker, c) gay or questioning, or d) a creepy gay/questioning stalker, Hinata managed to subtly move his gaze over to rest on whoever was sitting to his left-hand side instead, not really all that bothered on focusing his eyes enough to make out who it was that he was now casting his "thoughtful gaze" upon.  
  
That was, he  _didn't_  care about who it was— until it earned him an out-of-focus glare (and was that a pout?) from said current subject of his eyes' attention. So Hinata thought it wise to carefully refocus his eyes and dispel any concerns they may have about him staring so intensely at them.  
  
"Why are you staring?" A now-focused figure mouthed to Hinata, peachy eyes locked in a non-menacing glare, as glossed lips morphed into a small pout yet again.   
  
 _Ah._  This was Chiaki Nanami— ex-girlfriend and current best friend of our very own protagonist, Hajime Hinata. And yes, iniatally it may sound strange that two former lovers were actually still on great terms, but it wasn't like their former boyfriend-girlfriend relationship could be considered very "romantic" anyway. You see, Nanami and Hinata were childhood friends. They were on a first-name basis, held embarassing stories of each other's misfortunes, etc— and they just wanted to experiment and see if anything could lead to something greater than just a platonic friendship. However, no matter how far their intimacy got, Hinata couldn't help but not feel attracted to his childhood friend. It wasn't so much that he didn't see her as a beautiful young woman, rather he did (he  _really_  did), but there was just no spark whatsoever. No matter how many times he'd examine Nanami from head-to-toe and think that she's the most attractive girl he'd ever met, he still didn't feel that it was right to take advantage of a relationship that he felt nothing romantic for. So, that had been the end of that, and they had remained as close as they had formerly been in their childhood years.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Hinata managed to mouth back before centuries passed in the pause of dialogue that had been interrupted by his ever-buzzing thoughts. "I didn't mean to."  
  
It was a lame excuse, but he  _really_  didn't feel like leaping into a huge monologue when his skills at mouthing words was already rather poor as it was. The  _last_ thing he needed was more things to correct and contemplate over. Speaking of which, was he still staring at Nanami despite his words? Oops. Well, it didn't help that hair was such a soft shade of pink, almost like some puffy clouds that you could just get lost in, along with your trail of thoughts. Oh, and there was also the way that her skin was such a light, untainted colour that it reminded Hinata of the clouds yet again, giving him more of reason to drift off. Speaking of which, there was also that completely unrelated mole right under her—   
  
 _Smack._  Hinata's head was bonked with a (thankfully) lightweight textbook and as he turned his head directly forward to see the source of the head-bonking, he cursed 38 times in 18 different languages in his head because  _ouch_ , that hurt.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun! I was just getting out of my seat and I thought I'd come over to your desk to give you the notes I made in class since you seemed so lost in thought and— "  
  
Of course. It just  _had_  to be him. He cursed an extra 55 times in his head, but in just 7 languages this time, then took a deep breath in and raised his head to meet the eyes of his "attacker". He supposed that Komaeda at  _least_  deserved to know that the injured Hinata hadn't died from extensive head injuries or god-knows-what is going in the albino's mind right now.  
  
"Ah, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda exclaimed, looking more than slightly relieved at the very much alive state of his accidental victim. It didn't take too long for his smile to suddenly morph all of his features back into panic-mode, though. "Um, wait, you do remember me right? Do you remember your name, too? Oh no.. If you've gotten amnesia—!"  
  
He was about to cut him off with a sarcastic response of his own ("Yes, I've gotten fucking amnesia from a  _lightweight_ textbook being pummeled into my head and I am going to die in approximately 0.01 seconds", or maybe "You're Niall Horan's slightly taller twin on a bad hair day, right?"), but then somebody else beat him to the punch.  
  
"Wait." It was Nanami, and Hinata could've sworn he'd seen a glimmer of mischief in those pearly eyes of hers as she spoke up. "Do you remember the Summer camping incident from 2009, Hajime?"  
  
And there it was.  _Seriously?_  The camping incident? Hinata didn't even want to  _consider_  thinking back onto those dark memories— not today, not  _ever_. To be blantantly honest, it wasn't even all that funny— just plain embarrassing and slightly depressing, for Nanami had a cruel sense of humor sometimes. Obviously though, Nanami was just _so_ eager to never let go of one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life, no matter how tasteless those moments may be in humor, and Komaeda had just given her the perfect opportunity to bring it up in casual conversational terms.  _Great._  
  
"Oh?" Komaeda tilted his head to the side, his look of innocence and curiosity seeming to contrast greatly against the subtly devious one that Nanami was wearing. "Would that help to recover Hinata-kun's lost memories, Nanami-san? Maybe you should tell him and his memories will return?"  
  
 _Honestly_ , couldn't he get a word in edge-ways? Hinata went to open his mouth and—  
  
"Mm. Yeah." Nanami had intentionally spoken before he had the chance to allow any audible sound to escape his lips, effectively cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. "It's a long story, but it'd be mean if we didn't let you hear it too. Take a seat."  
  
So, here Hinata was, being falsely treated like an amnesiac as his best friend geared up to tell his life's misadventures to the only albino in the world that he absolutely  _hated_  (and he hadn't met any other albinos, but that was besides the point). And he could even hear the rain violently splattering at the classroom windows from outside, all to match his mood perfectly.  
  
 _God fucking damnit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ author's note—  
> so, this is set in an alternate universe where nothing bad happened and everyone's alive and happy, okay?  
> so no spoilers in the comments or anything like that, please.  
> also, i haven't played sdr2 yet or gotten past chapter 3 so i apologise if anybody seems ooc.  
> this is kinda just a warm-up chapter for me to get back into writing & more of a prologue than an actual chapter,  
> so sorry that it's lacking in action and length, but there'll be more of that later on so don't worry!!  
> i hope you enjoy it so far, though. —author-san ]


End file.
